In the network application, along with the development of the operator network towards the multi-service bearer direction, such as three-network integration, especially the requirements of various services on the interface, forwarding and protection technology and so on of the network are not the same, multiple forwarding technologies are deployed in the network. In order to improve the reliability of the network, multiple network protection switching technologies are extensively applied. Because each kind of protection switching technology is limited in a certain application field, different network forwarding technologies have their own protection switching technologies, and even multiple protection switching technologies exist in the forwarding technology in the same one network. So, in order to guarantee the reliable end-to-end transmission of the service at the full path, it is required that different protection switching technologies are able to perform the cooperative processing.
For example, in Ethernet, there exist the technologies, such as the Ethernet double protection and Multi-Chassis Link Aggregation Group (abbreviated as MC-LAG) protection. The Ethernet double protection technology refers to a protection switching method that there are two links, in one network region, connected topologically to the node out of the region respectively, wherein, one link performs the backup for the other link; the MC-LAG protection technology refers to a technology that one node and more than two nodes compose a link aggregation group. When under the situation that there is a part of networking of the network has the Ethernet double protection and another part of networking has the MC-LAG protection, then during the protection switching, it is required that the above-mentioned two technologies can perform the cooperative processing so as to ensure the full path connection of the service.
FIG. 1 is a networking diagram of an Ethernet double protection and an MC-LAG protection according to the related art; as shown in FIG. 1, in the Ethernet networking, the Ethernet double protection technology is used among nodes S1, S3 and S4, and the MC-LAG protection technology is used among S2, S3 and S4. Wherein, in the Ethernet double networking composed by S1, S3 and S4, when the link is failure-free, the node S1 blocks the standby port (port 2), and the flow is transmitted from the main port (port 1); in the MC-LAG networking composed by S2, S3 and S4, when the link is failure-free, the link between S4-S2 is set as the non-active link, and the flow is transmitted through the link between S3-S2. So when the link is failure-free, the transmission path of the service flow is S1-S3-S2.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of problem of cooperatively processing between an Ethernet double protection and an MC-LAG protection according to the related art; as shown in FIG. 2, when the S2-S3 link in the network breaks down, the link between the nodes S3-S2 becomes the non-active link according to the mechanism of the MC-LAG, and the link between the nodes S4-S2 becomes the active link. Because there is no announcement mechanism between the MC-LAG protection technology and the Ethernet double protection technology, the switching of the MC-LAG is not announced to the double protection technology in order to perform the corresponding switching; as to the double networking composed by the nodes S1, S3 and S4, the service flow is still transmitted through S1-S3, while the node S3 is unable to transmit to S2, which causes the flow interruption.
Besides that the cooperation problem of the protection switching exists between the above-mentioned Ethernet double protection and the MC-LAG, the switching cooperation problem also exists among other various protection technologies, for example, the Ethernet ring network protection, the linear protection of the Multi-Protocol Label Switching (abbreviated as MPLS) network, the ring network protection of the MPLS network, the linear protection of the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (abbreviated as SDH) network, the ring network protection of the SDH network and the multi-chassis protection, etc. While in the real application of the network, the scene that different protection switching technologies perform the networking is more and more general; if it is unable to perform the cooperative processing among different protection switching technologies, it will cause the network failure, and will hinder the application of the network protection switching technology to a great extent.
Aiming at the problem that different protection switching technologies in the related art are unable to perform the cooperative processing, the effective solution is not provided yet at present.